


Bound

by cummingforkylo (dunshiine)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Anger, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Fucking, Galaxy Politics, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Politics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Violent Sex, Virginity, innocence kink, lots of dirty sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/cummingforkylo
Summary: Your life was supposed to be charmed. You were the Princess of a prosperous world, everything had been given to you for you whole life. You were supposed to live on your warm, lush planet your whole life, only worrying about the stars above when deciding what other worlds to visit. Eventually you would lead your people with a gentle and just heart. Your plans very quickly changed when the First Order made an ultimatum to your parents. The worries of the galaxy came into sharp focus for you when suddenly you were faced with an impossible option, your only option, marriage. Marriage to the Supreme Leader of the First Order.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is finally the prologue to Bound! I've been putting teasers up on my tumblr for a while and now the beginning is finally here! yay! Hope you enjoy!

Childhood is a kind of golden magic, it’s vivid and warm while you bask in it, and it slowly blurs as time ticks on, making it hazy and even more untouchable. Your childhood was every shade of that gold, it was honey colored, sticky sweetness given to you on a spoon by your mother who doted on you. It was amber, the color of the blazing sun as it set in the sprawling gardens of your home. It was ochre,the deep hue of your father’s favorite candy that he snuck to you before dinner. And it was the pure gold of the crown that nestled in your hair during official dinners, or time spent in court.

Thats how you would always envision your childhood. Even now as you came of age and watched things in the galaxy shift and change, your life was untouchable. Your brilliant, vibrant life couldn’t be destroyed even by the grey wash of war, or The First Order. You had only _just_ begun to concern yourselfwith the wider world that you would one day rule, you didn’t want to even consider the rest of the galaxy. You _wanted_ to concern yourself with mundane things, keeping the peace between your friends as suitors began to line up for each of them, what foods you wanted at your next party, what you wanted your next pet to be, learning languages, speaking diplomatically. Those mundane things became less and less important as the talk at dinner turned more and more towards that grey landscape of war spreading through the galaxy. The more you heard the words “The First Order” the less you could concern yourself with cute animals and friends bickering over boys. Your father, and mother and their advisors could often be found in meetings, discussing things in hushed, angry voices. If you happened to walk in, the room quieted and the stony face of your father would soften just a titch, asking you to leave.

One supper when the conversation had been going on and on endlessly about what world had submitted to The First Order today, and how another world had stopped trade with any other planet including the ones in their own system you couldn’t bear to hear another word,

“Do we have to talk about this every single meal?” You snapped, looking around the table.

“It’s important to be aware,” Your father said, his eyes met yours and you could see some emotion you had never recognized in his eyes before. It sent a shiver through you and you couldn’t place why.

“Why? This has nothing to do with me and I feel like it’s all I ever hear.” You could feel all the eyes on you as you spoke. They were looking at you like you were a stupid child and maybe you were. All the more reason to not only discuss such grim topics around you.

“It _will_ have to do with you, you’ll rule this world one day and then what? You’ll continue to only worry about what the court gossip is? No!”

“Errol-“ Your mother tried to calm him but your father continued on in his blistering fashion,

“No, Mena, she needs to understand.” He turned his eyes back to you. “After we’re gone, you’ll rule our whole planet and believe it or not what happens in the galaxy affects us. It affects your people.” His voice was sharp and it cut through your frustration and turned it to fear.

“I-I understand that it affects us.” You said, wanting to sound annoyed but instead sounding like a child admitting to a wrong doing. “But…nothing bad will…The First Order doesn’t have power here?” Again, you wanted to sound sure of yourself but it came out as a question. Your eyes flicked from your father to your mother and around at their advisors, you caught the look exchanged and your heart started to beat faster, a lump formed in your throat and you could feel your pulse in it. Your gaze dropped to the polished wood table, the beautiful cutlery, the glasses filled with the sweet summer wines, the food, it was something you had always known…what if everything suddenly changed? What if dinners like this never existed again? You didn’t believe your father would ever let that happen but the thought still struck fear through you.

“It’s nothing to worry about now, dear.” Your mother reached out and put her hand over your hand, you looked up into her face, trying to read her expression. It was impossible. She had perfected the ability to hide her emotions years before you were even born.

You went to bed that night with a sense of dread for the first time in your life. Those mundane things you once wanted to concern yourself with seem trivial after that dinner conversation. You listened to the conversations held at dinner and everything felt heavier. Your father still smiled though, and you maintained your hope from that, as long as he was nearby, the fear was a far off thing. Just a passing, fleeting threat of darkness, not the real thing. The golden glow of your childhood still seeped into your new adulthood, it still beat back the grey of the rest of the galaxy so you reminded yourself to cling to that light and pretend that there is no grey, no darkness. Only the frivolity you always knew. You refused to give it up. Darkness would have to destroy the landscape of leftover childhood before you would be willing to give in. You could ignore the bad things in the rest of the galaxy as long as they didn’t come knocking on your gold plated door.

But come knocking they did. The darkness came as hushed, furious words in a study with the door partially ajar. It came as the rustle of papers, the sound of a holoprojector and cries from your mother. You hadn’t meant to stop and listen, but when cries burst through an otherwise quiet hall you paused. You stood outside the door, your feet glued to the ground.

“What other choice do we have, Mena?” Your father’s voice was strained.

“Anything other than this. They can’t have this. Anything else in our world, anything.” Your mother was nearly hysterical, it carved out a section your heart to hear. Nothing had ever made her sound like that, not even when she read the letter that said her own mother had died.

“They’ll take whatever they’d like, even if we refuse. Our refusal won’t stop it, but if we agree…we might be able to keep her safe.” Errol was trying to reason with her. _Her._ They were talking of you, you could just feel it. The realization settled in your bones.

“How is agreeing to this keeping her safe? They can’t have her.” Mena sobbed and you felt as though you’d never be able to move again. Chills spread through your body, you blinked, trying to understand what this could mean.

“It’s this or we burn, Mena. All of us. All our people. Our girl.” Errol’s voice broke over the last words and this is what shook you into movement.

“Father-“ You pushed the door to the study all the way open and stepped inside, looking at your parents, standing together in front of the desk, your mother wrapped in your father’s arms. Errol breathed out your name, as you entered,

“You weren’t supposed to hear like this.” He said. Mena stepped away from Errol and turned to try and compose herself.

“Hear what like this?” You asked. Tension strained like a rope pulled taught, holding too much weight.

“The First Order has given us an ultimatum.” Errol said with no hesitation, as if he knew it just needed to come out. That fear that hadbeen lingering on the edges of your world crept in closer, your father’s smile was gone and you weren’t sure if it could fight off the grayness anymore. “Surrender to their will and form an alliance, or be destroyed.” He finished.

“We’ll fight them though, right?” You asked. “We can’t just give in!” You stared up at your father, defiant and righteous in your conviction as you ever had been.

“We cannot fight them. They can destroy this planet and any other with a word.” He explained. “Our choice is to surrender. They will allow us to rule,” you breathed a sigh of relief as he said this, perhaps nothing would change for you, perhaps things would continue on with little difference. “With a condition.” Your father finished.

“What is it?” You could sense that _this_ was what was causing your mother to stare blankly at the ground, to not look at you. This was what caused her crying, her fighting.

“You’re to marry the Supreme Leader of the First Order.” With your father’s words, the golden kingdom of childhood died completely, the world was stained grey and color was confined to hazy memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, make sure to follow me on tumblr: cummingforkylo.tumblr.com


End file.
